Episode 24 (2011)
The × Zoldyck × Family (ゾルディック×ノ×カゾク, Zorudikku × No × Kazoku) is the 24th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on March 25th, 2012. Overview With Canary's help, Gon and his friends are getting closer to the mansion. Meanwhile, Killua had a talk with Silva (his father), and is finally allowed to see his friends. Summary Kikyo delivers a message from Killua saying that he can't see his friends right now. In a flashback, a younger Killua is greeted by Illumi who inquires about his previous task. When Killua refuses to answer, Illumi leaves him. Killua is greeted by Canary, a new apprentice butler. One day, as Killua is about to eat an apple, Canary greets him again and introduces herself as an apprentice butler. Killua offers her the apple but she refuses, as she is a servant and he is her employer. Killua mentions that Canary is using Silent Gaits and he assumes that she learned it while growing up in Meteor City. He offers to teach her Rhythm Echo and demonstrates it for her. Canary senses that they are having intruders and faces them. The bounty hunters attack, yet Canary knocks them out one by one with little to no effort. The leader of the intruders attacks with his blades and successfully injures her. Canary utilizes Rhythm Echo to defeat him. Canary notices Zebro and asks him to clean up the mess and Mike appears before Seaquant. The Blacklist Hunter immediately surrenders himself as Canary walks away. Killua is disappointed that she already knew Rhythm Echo and asks her to be his friend. Canary knows that Kikyo is watching them so she refuses. Killua then runs off. Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio tend to an unconscious Canary. Meanwhile, Killua gets whipped by his older brother Milluki. He accuses Killua of being too arrogant and Killua apologizes for stabbing his brother during his escape. The torture is cut short when Kikyo calls Milluki's phone, telling him that Killua's friends are near the butler's office. Milluki mocks Killua by asking their mother to drive them away. Killua pulls one of his chains and threatens to kill Milluki if they even touch his friends. Kikyo introduces herself and Kalluto. Gon asks why Killua can't see them and Kikyo replies that Killua entered solitary confinement on his own will. She suddenly begins talking to herself in haste and in worry. Zeno enters the solitary confinement and tells Killua that he can leave. He easily breaks off the chains and tells Milluki that he is not sorry, but he does feel bad about stabbing him. Before Killua could leave, Zeno added that his father Silva wants to see him. Milluki throws a fit and accuses Zeno of spoiling Killua. Zeno explains that Killua is special and proceeds to ask about Killua's potential. Milluki calls him the most talented in Zoldyck history, like his mother, suggests, but he thinks that Killua is mentally weak. He begins to praise himself and nag about his latest invention: a bomb-carrying mosquito that will explode once the mosquito bites its target. Zeno calls him a bright boy, but with a foolish nature. Kikyo continues talking and eventually, excuses herself. Gon asks her to tell Killua that they will stay. Shortly after asking Gon who he is, Kalluto follows his mother back into the mountain. Canary awakens and volunteers to take them to the butler's office where there is a phone which can contact the family. Silva proceeds to talk to Killua, asking what sort of people his friends are. They talk to each other while Kikyo comes running back home. Silva asks Killua if he wants to see his friends. He explains that he and Killua are different and he didn't realize that until his son ran away. And so, he asks Killua one more time if he wants to see his friends. Killua says yes and Silva makes a deal with him: never betray his friends. He sets Killua free, but Kikyo stands in his way, saying that Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio already left. Killua dismisses his mother and leaves her being proud of him for glaring at her and feeling his killing intent. Kikyo confronts Silva in his room and blames him for setting Killua free when he is finally home. Silva believes that he will come home one day because Killua is his son. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * While Illumi appears in a flashback, he does not formally appear in this arc in the manga. His appearance in this episode is somewhat different from his appearance during Killua's childhood. When Killua was younger, Illumi's hair only reached his shoulders, but in Killua's flashback, Illumi's hair is long as shown in his introduction. * Killua and Canary's meeting is lengthened in this episode. Navigation es:Episodio 24 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Zoldyck Family arc